Arisa Sky
Arisa Sky is an S-Class Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, wherein she is a member of Team Natsu and Team Sky. She is an extremely powerful wizard, which is proved when she is offered a place among the Ten Wizard Saints, however, she politely declined. Appearance Arisa has shoulder-length golden blonde hair that is perfectly straight and this is either kept out or in a high ponytail. She was born with bright royal blue eyes, but she has the ability to turn them gold sometimes. Like all dragon slayers, Arisa has dark slit pupils and abnormally sharp canine teeth, but Arisa's teeth are a little longer than the usual dragon slayer. She has a good figure but she only slightly has any breasts. Arisa has been seen with a few scars and tattoos. Her Fairy Tail stamp is located on the back of her right hand and it is midnight blue which stands out against her pale, fair skin. She was born with a tattoo of a tiara which is white in color. Her birthmark is in the shape of a star, coincidentally. She has a few scars - there are five on her arm which are thin scar lines due to her outburst after not being able to find her dragon when she was 14 (physically). She also has a scar left from a previous gash and this is on her shoulder. Arisa has also been seen with quite a few jewelry and accessories. She has three piercings on her ears and she puts on diamond studs. She always has on a black choker. She also wears a silver stud on her nose. She is never seen without her necklace which stops at the end of her rib-cage and has a black dragon hanging off it since this was given to her by Celestina. She has a red ribbon in her hair which was given to her Igneel. Her last piece is a key-ring which hangs off her belt. Her attire changes a few times but the main colors her outfit will consist of are blue, gold, black, white, purple, and red. The most commonly seen outfit on her is tight skinny jeans, a short-sleeved collared shirt or top, ankle-high boots and a leather jacket. If she wears dresses, then the dresses only come up to mid-thigh or just above her knees. During her dragon force, her eyes instantly turn gold, her hair stays the same and she gains gold and red scales around her face, arms, legs and some parts of her body. A bright light envelopes her and she receives an orange and gold dress that reaches her knees, white leggings that reach her ankles and she is left barefoot. Her outfit does not always change when she's in dragon force. She also gets a blue crystal which embeds itself into her cheek when the light envelopes her. She has something else which is quite similar to her dragon force, too. Her eyes turn a dark crimson red and her blonde hair turns pitch black. Her canine teeth grow even longer. She is dressed in all black - a black long-sleeved shirt, black skinny jeans and black boots. Instead of gold and red scales, black scales cover her. Her fingernails are coated with red varnish. Personality . Magic . Abilities . Equipment .